One Too Many
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: Alfred is invited over for a celebration at Ludwig's and Gilbert's place.


One Too Many

FT: whoot! Haha, well, I don't own Hetalia, but I do own whatever hell decides to wreak havoc on my sleep! Sorry for any OOC moments. I think that they make better stories.

Rating: M, cuz really, I have wa-a-a-ay too much spare time. Did you really expect anything else from the person who made a sword a dildo? (_Different Names for the Same Thing_)

Pairings: Seme!LudwigXSeme!GilbertXUke!Alfred

Warnings: Major OOC moments, and a possible nose-bleed inducing sex scene. Involving a necktie (read and you'll find out).Oh, yeah, and _italics _in English represents a foreign language that Alfred may not understand.

Summary: The fall of the Berlin Wall was a cause for celebration. Ludwig and Gilbert invite Alfred to a 'celebration' of their own at their house, just to say thanks. Alfred wakes up the next day, with one question: What the Fuck?

Genre: Romance/Humor

+++++++ Ludwig's house+++++

Alfred felt distinctly odd. He had just flown over from State-side to watch the unification of East and West Berlin.

He had never seen Germany –_**Ludwig**_, his memory insisted- so happy. Gilbert looked like shit when he came over, all malnourished and thin –like he hadn't eaten in several months, knowing Russia, he hadn't- but he had enough energy to vault over the remains of a freshly fallen wall piece to tackle/hug his younger brother. They clung to each other for only a few seconds, and as they pulled away, he saw them talking –he couldn't tell what they were saying, he was just out of ear shot-, and the next thing he knew, Prussia –_**Gilbert**_- was on his, his arms tightly wrapped around his neck and babbling in German. Alfred hugged him back hesitantly, he was a little un-used to such a display of emotion from the two brothers.

Gilbert held on for several minutes, his head practically buried in Alfred's neck, crying. He hugged back tightly when the first sob-tremor took hold of the older Nation, and looked up to see Ludwig almost in front of him, his hand on his older brother's head as he wept. Ludwig was crying too, but not as heavily as Gilbert.

This is why he was now standing on the stoop of Ludwig's rebuilt house, with a few bottles of booze under his arm and one hand raised to tap on the door.

Alfred took a deep breath, and released it. He tried –_really _tried- to knock. Courage= 0 ≠ knocking on the door.

He took a second breath.

And a third.

And a fourth.

"Dude. The door isn't going to bite you." Gilbert's voice commented from behind. (And no, Alfred _did not_ scream like a girl and jump about half a foot out of his skin, cuz he was a hero, thank you very much.)

"Hi to you too Gilbert." Alfred panted as soon as he got a little wind into his lungs. He heard the elder German chuckle lightly and he turned.

Gilbert still looked like shit, but his eyes had regained their old mischievous sheen and his cheeks weren't so terribly hollow anymore. He was still thin (and Alfred knew he would never truly regain all that lost weight, he was just _too _used to not getting enough food), and his hair seemed a little dull, but it was clean and well-groomed.

"You look better."

Gilbert laughed, a good sound to hear after everything he went through at Russia's place (maybe he was getting better, you just couldn't really tell).

"Oh yeah. A few dozen of West's meals will do that to ya. He made me eat every hour for six days before I was back at a weight he was okay with. I'm better, but he still watches me like a hawk so I don't over exert myself."

Alfred remained silent for a moment.

"Like…. Getting shit-faced wasted _isn't _over-exertion?"

"Don't let him hear you say that. I convinced him that _**he**_ was the one who needed a breather."

"Nice….." Alfred sighed. Somehow…. He _knew_ Gilbert would have done something like this.

"I know, right?" Gilbert laughed and slung an arm around Alfred's neck. Alfred caught a whiff of booze on the German's breath and whistled in mock-impression.

"Geez! No wonder you're all friendly! You've been drinking since _before_ I got here!" Alfred gagged in jest, hooking an arm over Gilberts' shoulder.

"You better believe it!" Gilbert laughed. Ludwig opened the door, his hair un-slicked for once and out of uniform. Gilbert wolf-whistled, Alfred blushed (cuz _**damn**_ did Ludwig look good in a button-up and denim) and Ludwig almost –_almost_- slammed the door in their faces.

Not that he would've succeeded. Gilbert had his foot in the door.

"Are ya gonna let us in _Westen_? The beer won't taste good if it's warm."

Ludwig sighed and allowed them to pass, shaking his head. Alfred smiled apologetically. It seemed that Gilbert was doing better in more ways than one.

++++++++++++++ Later++++++++++++++

Alfred groaned as Gilbert laughed in victory.

'_Drinking game with Gilbert. Bad. Drinking game with Gilbert _and_ Ludwig. Double bad. Being here and still playing said drinking game with two people who can drink six times their weight in beer…. Total idiocy. So…. Why am I even agreeing to round fourteen?'_

"Because you're a sucker for punishment apparently." Ludwig noted.

"Are you in my head or did I say that out loud?" Alfred groaned.

"You said it out loud. Now, take it off!" Gilbert laughed. Alfred groaned before removing his shirt. He was never playing a game of strip poker with these two ever again. He had already lost his shoes, socks, jacket, scarf, hat and gloves to the two brothers. If it wasn't for the fact that he had shuffled the cards, he would've sworn that the two were cheating.

_Still doesn't mean that I'm playing a clean deck._ He mentally grumbled as he chucked his shirt at Gilbert. The albino caught it with a smirk and added it to a growing pile of clothes behind him. Ludwig was missing only his socks, and Gilbert his boots, coat and scarf.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you said, and I quote, 'don't back down from a challenge', end quote. That's why you're here, playing strip poker and drinking copious amounts of alcohol, despite the fact that you don't trust yourself to walk straight right now." Gilbert told him, his ruby red eyes roving over the naked expanse of Alfred's skin. The young Nation shivered slightly, goose bumps breaking out all over his body.

"That is probably the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say Gilbert. Sad really." Ludwig shook his head as he dealt out a fresh hand. Alfred frowned slightly as he caught Ludwig lick his lips slightly as he looked over his cards.

"I'm gonna grab some water." He planted his hands firmly on the table and stood.

Really.

Dumb.

Fucking.

Idea.

His world spun, and he vaguely saw Gilbert and Ludwig jump to their feet before blacking out.

A small eternity later, he heard Gilbert chide him.

"Dude….. What did I say? You're not exactly in a state of sobriety to be walking around."

"Hnnnuurrrrrggghhhhh*… I….. Have never….. Been _this_ drunk… before…." Alfred groaned.

(A/N:* This is the sound I usually hear from my brother when he does wake up after a night of heavy drinking. It sounds hilarious.)

"First time for everything newbie. Weren't you a cowboy before?" Gilbert asked; suspicion obvious in his voice.

"I never drank while I was on the ranch or while I was doing a cattle run. You needed to keep sharp out in the West, cuz it could mean the end of you." Alfred blinked slightly. A snort told him that Gilbert didn't buy it.

"How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take a few." Ludwig's voice was nearby, practically above him. Alfred opened his eyes fully. Ludwig was there, a glass of –what he hoped was- water.

"For me?" He asked hopefully. Ludwig cracked a rare smile and nodded. He helped the younger Nation sit up, and Alfred noticed he wasn't wearing his own clothes. Rather, it was one of Ludwig's shirts, and it hung off him because the German was quite a bit broader in the shoulder area.

"Did… I throw up on myself?" Alfred turned slightly red. Boy, he was just making a day out of this wasn't he?

"Yeah. You said 'I don't feel so good' and yarked all over Ludwig and yourself. So we cleaned you up and put you in one of Luddy's shirts. "Gilbert laughed. Alfred groaned. Leave it to the albino jackass to point out one of his more embarrassing moments.

"Thanks…."

"You are very welcome. And! I know exactly how you can repay us for our awesome kindness."

"You already have a majority of my clothes. What else could you _possibly_ want?" Alfred was still slightly drunk (only slightly, because Nations usually get over hang-overs rather quickly, England excluded) and he was fast approaching sobriety.

"Have some more beer. This time, listen when I tell you that you're wasted." Gilbert smirked. Ludwig sighed through his nose and helped Alfred drink the glass of water, letting the wheat-blond pillow his head against his shoulder. (A/N: Dawwww….. ain't Luddy sweet?)

"Fine. I'll keep drinking with you guys. Just carry me if you think I'm too damn drunk."

"Sure! Wanna start now?"

"I think I can walk." Alfred felt the last waves of nausea leave and carefully sat up, using Ludwig's arm as a brace. Ludwig was really warm, Alfred vaguely thought as he stumbled out of the room (military-esce* and spare, it must've been Ludwig's) and down the hallway. He really didn't notice that Ludwig and Gilbert didn't follow right away.

(A/N: I cannot figure out how to spell the other word for 'like'. I'm starting to think it has a 'qu' in it somewhere…..)

+++++ Ludwig's room+++++

"Sooo….. Did you like the show?" Gilbert asked; a lewd smile on his pale face. Ludwig turned red. Alfred was not nearly as un-attractive as he had originally thought, with perpetual tan skin (the type of tan that really only worked with Alfred, for some odd reason), hard muscles and an almost slight body build.

He hesitantly nodded, turning darker as his perverted brother chuckled to himself.

"Ah…. I knew that this was a great idea. Alfred is just like I imagined when he had to take off those pants. Think he knows that he's butt-nekkid under that shirt?"

"FUCK!" Alfred shouted from down the hall.

"He does now." Ludwig grimaced a little, his blush fading a bit.

"Crap. Well, he isn't storming back in here, so I assume everything will work out fine. Heh…. Poor kid won't even realize what hit him."

"You…. You're going to use an aphrodisiac?"

"Of course. Why not? He'll be hornier then shit and we'll be there to torture him in oblivion. He'll thank us later. Take this as a good thing. He'll have sex that will last for as long as his memory does." Gilbert smiled sweetly before pressing a light kiss to his younger brother's brow.

Gilbert hopped up and exited the room, calling to Alfred.

"What happened?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU TOOK OFF _**ALL**_ MY CLOTHES?"

Ludwig face-palmed as Gilbert laughed his white ass off.

+++++ Many more bottles of beer later+++++

Alfred groaned as the room seemed to warm up another few degrees. What the fuck was going on? He was already drunk off his ass, but something was up. Gilbert had pulled him into a one arm hug, practically pulling him into the albino's lap, and Ludwig's occasional brushes against Nantucket was sending shockwaves through his body.

_What the hell is going on here? It's like my body is pulsing….. Geez… And…._

Gilbert's thumb ran along his stomach, just barely brushing the hem of his –borrowed- boxers. (Alfred had pulled them on earlier; they were a pair of Gilbert's, brand spanking new.)

Alfred bit back a groan. They were watching something, but he couldn't honestly tell you what was on. Gilbert's breath was light in his ear and Ludwig's body heat was just making things unbearable.

Gilbert let his thumb run a little lower on Alfred's belly, making the younger Nation groan softly.

"You okay?" There was certain smugness to Gilbert's voice, and Alfred wanted to smack the albino. Wanted to, but unable to. Gilbert's long, thin fingers were rubbing small circles into his skin, making him turn to goo under those digits. They dipped a little lower, just darting under the hem of his boxers and brushing the skin leading to a growing arousal.

"You sure?" Gilbert was breathing in his ear, lips just barely brushing the shell. Alfred bit his lip.

_Okay….. _Something_ was in that last beer….. Should've brought something to drink that _wasn't _booze… God this sucks…._

Gilberts' mouth was now fully against the shell of his ear, tracing light kisses on it. Alfred shuddered, thin fingers now fully inside the boxers, gently teasing the heated flesh. He must've whimpered, Because Gilbert's hand lifted away, making the older man pause.

"Al?" Gilbert asked. Alfred didn't trust his voice to release anything but a wanton moan so he just let his head fall backwards onto the albino's shoulder.

Faint German was murmured over his head, and he felt Gilbert pull him fully onto his lap, making the younger face him. Gilbert was whispering something in his ear, but his brain was too foggy to really make out what was being said. He nodded, just wanting the pressure in his groin to go away, and for Gilbert's body heat to just be closer.

He was lifted, one of his legs hooked under the knee and pulled around a strong waist. One arm braced against his back, pushing his body closer to Gilbert, making fantastic friction on his –now obvious- erection. He moaned softly, losing a little –a lot- of his hard-earned control. Gilbert chuckled in his ear, and Alfred was vaguely aware of the albino standing, his both of his own legs now locked around the man's waist.

"Easy tiger." The man growled, nipping his ear lobe. It wasn't painful, but Alfred gasped, his body stiffening as Gilbert stopped, gauging his reaction.

"Hmmm... Me thinks the youngling doth like that…" Gilbert nipped a little harder on Alfred's neck, making Alfred moan loudly. He felt the albino smirk and continue down the hallway, pausing to bite his neck or where ever that mouth of his could reach.

When he reached Ludwig's room, the door had been nudged open and Alfred found himself all but thrown onto the mattress. Gilbert climbed over him, straddling his hips with a predatory smirk.

"Yum-my….. Did I ever tell you that you look absolutely delectable in Lud's clothes? Cuz, you do, and my five meters can't wait to claim your vital regions."

"Shut….up…. jack-ass." Alfred groaned. His body was so _hot_ and Gilbert was just trailing his fingers down his body, teasing the hyper-sensitive skin. Fingertips found his nipples, and they teased and pinched as Alfred's moans escalated. In one portion of his brain (the still logical portion), was asking 'Where is Ludwig?' while another side was screaming 'Yes, yes, touch me _there_, oh god, don't stop!'. Alfred was quickly falling into the side of getting fucked senseless by Gilbert.

One of Gilbert's hands unbuttoned the shirt that Alfred wore, but didn't remove the fabric, leaving it mostly on the tan frame, licking his lips as ruby-red eyes roving over the younger man below him.

Alfred was on his back, wheat-gold hair messy and damp, Ludwig's far-too-big shirt was hanging off his shoulders, causing the white fabric the almost cover his hands, and to drape quite nicely over the tan thighs. Gilbert let his eyes fall on the large bulge in the black boxers Alfred was wearing, the soft linen starting to stain. Hooking his fingers under the elastic, he teased the offending cloth off of Alfred, feeling him twitch as he purposely rubbed them against his hard-on. He pulled them down to Alfred's knees, letting the superpower kick them off himself.

Admittedly, Gilbert almost came at the sight of Alfred now; baby blues lust-hazed, resting heavily on his elbows as the white shirt (opened mostly at the top and only a single button undone at the bottom) showed off pert nipples and a lightly twitching erection, those long tan legs spread just enough to give him wet dreams for years to come.

_Downright fuckable and innocent. Damn….I wish I had a camera._ Gilbert thought as those legs shifted slightly under the ruby-colored scrutiny.

"Gil….?" Alfred asked cautiously. Gilbert felt something snap. He tackled the younger man, locking his mouth to Alfred's in a dominating kiss. Alfred yelped, because Gilbert began grinding harshly against him. Gilbert heard the door open, and decided to give his brother a bit of a show. Running one hand down Alfred's pinned body, he found a _very _sensitive spot on Alfred's hip. Rubbing it, he found that Alfred started slipping into the 'sleazy' zone. Alfred moaned into his mouth and spread his legs farther, letting Gilbert continue to torture him sensually. Pulling away, he hiked one leg up and over his shoulder, grinning as Alfred looked up at him with those large blue eyes.

"How would you like it pretty boy? Dry?" Gilbert bent over Alfred, hissing as the blonde's length poked into his stomach. "Or wet?"

"Wha…?"

"How would you liked to be fucked Alfie? Because I tell you, I'm about to go in dry, your so damn fuckable." Gilbert reached to the side of the bed, to the night table and grabbed the lube and (by accident) a black necktie.

"Or are you a little kinkier then that?" Gilbert asked; a feral grin on his face as he looked over the necktie carefully. It was Ludwig's, from his old Nazi uniform and practically new. Oh, he would _love_ to tie Alfred up with this. His mind's eye saw the younger man, on his knees, getting fucked so hard he would have bruises, and begging to cum, black necktie looped tight around his dick, and his hands tied to the headboard so he didn't undo the knot.

"Hmm? Alfie? What do you want me to do to you?" Gilbert purred, Feeling the younger man squirm. He must've saw Ludwig, and the man puttering about the room, searching through his extensive collection of home-made sex toys, from smooth-as-silk shafts to the occasional riding crop.

"I…. I don't care…. I just want… AH!" Alfred moaned as Gilbert made the first of several loops around his erection. Gilbert heard the hiss of rope and Ludwig tying it to the headboard.

"_Ludwig….. I think I want to fuck him on your lap…. That way you can have some of it as well…. This way he's all trussed up and he'll be much easier to maneuver. What do you say?" _Gilbert asked, tracing one finger down Alfred's –now tied- erection. The younger Nation bucked, and Gilbert held him down with one hand on Alfred's stomach. Ludwig nodded. In secret, Ludwig was glad that Gilbert had taken the leading role in this, because he had no seduction skills what so ever (because in his opinion, Gilbert was the German equivalent of Francis, and hence forth, very desirable).

Gilbert gave a throaty chuckle as Alfred once again squirmed to try and get away from Gilbert.

"Now, now _liebling_. Don't make me turn mean." Gilbert growled. Alfred moaned again, arching to gain more friction from their contact.

"Now…. Since you seem totally unable to tell the Awesome me what you want….. I guess I'm going to have to experiment with you to see what you want. I want you on the floor. On your knees. Now." Gilbert hissed. Thankfully, Alfred's military training kicked in, and he did what he was told, resting on his knees in front of Gilbert. Gilbert had a smug smirk and popped the button and fly of his pants. Teasingly, he let his five meters ease out of their tight confines, enjoying the expression on Alfred's face.

"Now… I want you to blow me… and do a good job, because I'm going to be balls deep in you soon Alfie. And you don't want me going in dry, unless you want to lose the ability to walk for a few days." Gilbert carded his fingers through Alfred's hair and gave a rough tug on Nantucket, hearing the hiss of pain and pleasure. Alfred complied, using one hand to curl around Gilbert's base before sucking the tip of his erection. Gilbert groaned as Ludwig left the room briefly, looking for a new bottle of lube (the one Gilbert had in his hand was almost empty, he did like to be slick when they went at it) that he knew was somewhere in the house.

Alfred, on the other hand, was too busy sucking Gilbert to notice Ludwig's departure. He was trying to do what Gilbert told him to do, and if the moans about him were any indication, he would probably say he was doing a good job. The tip of Gilbert's erection hit the back of his throat, and he groaned as he relaxed his muscles to let the thick meat (Gilbert wasn't the infamous 'five meters' long he claimed to be, but he was well-endowed in that department) slide down his throat a little. One hand knotted itself in his hair and gave a sharp tug. Alfred pulled back a little to see Gilbert looking far too smug for his liking.

"Careful now. If you choke you'll ruin the mood." Gilbert practically purred, letting his finger run through Alfred's hair. Alfred nodded as best as he could and resumed blowing Gilbert. Ludwig returned; a bottle of massage oil in hand. Gilbert's grin grew wider, as he noticed his brother. A tug pulled Alfred off his now painful erection.

"Now _libeling_. Ludwig s here, so you're going to have to come back up…okay? On your knees, elbows on the mattress." Gilbert pulled Alfred on the bed, nipping his neck to make the younger Nation shiver. Gilbert watched Ludwig (who was as red as Feli's tomato sauce) as he suckled on Alfred's skin sighing through his nose at the taste of sun, salt and leather invaded his pallet. He let Alfred assume his assigned position and waved Ludwig over for the oil. Generously, he coated his fingers before working in a digit. Alfred cried out, but Gilbert hurried along. He wanted to cum _inside_ Alfred, not exploded outside that tight ring of muscle. He found what he was looking for right away, Alfred's prostate. Alfred almost choked on a moan as his knees threatened to give way on him. Gilbert let himself have a small moment of victory, stroking the bundle as he inserted a second and a third finger.

Finally, just as Gilbert was worried he was going to exploded, Alfred's muscles seemed lax enough to let him insert his five meters. He removed his fingers and lined himself up, feeling the younger man's heat radiate from his body. With one arm braced around Alfred's waist and gently nipping Alfred as he plunged in, biting as the heat became fantastic, with silken walls clamping down on him and striking Alfred's prostate dead on. Alfred groaned as Gilbert remained still, his own body twitching and consequently rubbing his prostate on Gilbert's dick. Gilbert, on the other hand, was about to lose his mind and just senselessly pound into the younger, only his years of fucking people and their reactions to their first time (he was fairly certain that Alfred wasn't a virgin, but it wouldn't have been the first time he was –pleasantly- wrong).

"Enough. You keep fucking yourself on my awesome five meters and I'll be forced to let Ludwig fuck you while I regain my hard-on." Gilbert growled; his lips next to Alfred's ear. The soft –almost strangled- whimper he heard made his frown fade slightly.

"Ah…. Yes. That's right Alfred. There's another cock in this room that's aching to bury itself in this tight ass." The last two words were punctuated with sharp thrusts, but Gilbert's arm prevented Alfred from trying to produce that phenomenal friction again.

"I want you the rise up on your knees and let Ludwig get in front of you, _ja_? And don't worry. We'll make sure you don't pop before we've gotten things going." Gilbert pulled Alfred upright by Ludwig's shirt, almost laughing as Ludwig swallowed hard, the Aryans' pale face flushing red. His pants were already unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips, but Gilbert gave his brother a sharp glare. He wanted his brother in the buff, now.

In short order, Ludwig was naked and helping Alfred ease his kneeling position over Ludwig's erection. Gilbert was whispering something in Alfred's ear, in such a soft voice; Ludwig could barely understand what was being said. Alfred was a panting mess, his arousal almost a cherry red, and he was trying very hard to remain coherent. Gilbert nodded to Ludwig and bit Alfred's neck, causing the Nation to shudder as he was pushed down on to Ludwig's cock.

"_Fucking bite him West. He likes it and it'll make it easier for us to fuck him._" Gilbert hissed as Ludwig's tip pushed just inside Alfred. (A/N: Sounds like Gilbert's getting a little pissed, dontcha think?)

Ludwig complied, biting just under the tan chin. Alfred moaned in his ear and shuddered again, allowing Gilbert to push the Nation down a little farther. Ludwig felt Alfred, clamp down tightly, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the German siblings. Gilbert ran a thumbnail down Alfred's arousal and bit his neck at the same time to make him relax. Ludwig bit down on Alfred's neck again, a little lower than the first time and suckled the skin, just as Gilbert began making shallow thrusts into the tan Nation.

"Haahh…. Ahhh….. Ahhh….. G-Gil….. Lu-Ludwig…" Alfred groaned out, one hand tangling in Ludwig's hair as Gilbert eased him onto Ludwig a little farther. Ludwig knew when he had rubbed against Alfred's prostate, because the younger moaned softly, a sound he would describe as between a sigh and gasp.

'Ludwig…. Move…" Alfred gasped, jerking his hips. Gilbert chuckled behind him and nodded.

"You heard him _bruder. _Move." Gilbert gave another sharp thrust into the younger male, who made a keening sound in response. Ludwig curved his hands around Alfred's hips (taking a moment to marvel at the lovely contrast between their skin tones) before jerking upwards.

"AH! YES!" Alfred screamed as both Gilbert and Ludwig hit his prostate at the same time. Gilbert's face looked like it was going to crack his grin was so big, and Ludwig gave a few harder jerks to make Alfred moan again.

It continued like this for a few minutes, but the combined force of both German brothers on Alfred was becoming far too much.

"G-Gil….. L-Let me…. Cum…." Alfred groaned, his face buried in Ludwig's neck, moaning as the brothers' fast pace sent another denied orgasm through his frame. He was sure that he was going to either pop a blood vessel or his brain was going to overheat.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked, his usually undetectable accent coming through. He was so fucking close, with Alfred whimpering and moaning under the awesome sex he was getting and Ludwig actually enjoying himself because of it.

"Let….. Me… _cuuuuummmmmmaahhhhhh_…" Alfred's last word was drowned out by his moan as Ludwig hit his prostate again. Gilbert smirked, tracing a long wet line Alfred's damp neck, biting just below the mess of hickys he had there already. Alfred moaned again, trying to talk.

"I wanna cum….. Gil…. Please….. Let me cum….." Alfred whimpered. Ludwig had his lips pressed against Alfred's brow, jerking upwards into the tight heat inside Alfred.

"Of course." Gilbert fumbled with the necktie around Alfred's arousal, thrusting harder into the Nation's body. Gilbert wanted to leave bruises on Alfred that would take a few days for him to walk alright and longer for them to fade.

"AH! AH! OH GOD! GIL! AH! FUCKIN' HELL!" Alfred cried out, his body convulsing as Ludwig got the hint and followed Gilbert's lead. With one quick tug, Gilbert ripped off the necktie, just as he and Ludwig nailed the bundle of nerves again.

"AHHH!" Alfred came violently, his seed coating Ludwig's stomach and shirt with the milky fluid. Ludwig came next, moaning softly as he did, with Gilbert coming third, biting Alfred's neck to stifle his groan of satisfaction. The three of them rode out their orgasms, the room filled with heavy breathing and the occasional creak of bedsprings.

"_Mien Gott_…. That was…." Ludwig panted, not caring that he was practically covered in semen and sweat.

"Amazing?" Alfred offered, exhaustion taking over him.

"More like awesome. After all…. Nobody's better at sex then me." Gilbert smirked.

"Yeeee-aaaahhhhh….. Just pray France doesn't hear you say that….." Alfred yawned hugely before continuing, "Otherwise he'll take that as a challenge." With that, Alfred tucked his head under Ludwig's chin and was out faster than a light. Gilbert chuckled and pulled out of Alfred, white fluid leaking from the lax entry.

Ludwig felt Gilbert move and curl against his shoulder before dropping off to sleep.

+++++The next morning++++++++

Alfred woke up, feeling warm. Looking up, he saw only the strong pillar of Ludwig's neck. He was sore in places he didn't want to think about, and someone's morning wood was prodding his thigh.

"Nnnnuurrrrghhh…." He groaned trying to wiggle out of Ludwig's and Gilbert's grip. The grip only tightened.

"Dammit. Lemme go." Alfred kept struggling.

"Keep wriggling and I'll fuck you senseless." Gilbert growled.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Both of you, stop moving. Go back to sleep." Ludwig growled, pulling Alfred away from Gilbert.

"AWWWW! WEST!" Gilbert whined. Alfred was already out. He didn't wake up for another couple of hours.

++++ Back in the United States++++++

Alfred was well aware of the eye on him. His president pulled him to one side after a meeting.

"Alfred, By any chance, did you take a good look at yourself this morning?"

"Uh… no sir, I did not."

"I want you to go home and take a good look in the mirror. I'll cover for you the next few days, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Alfred did what he was told and left, wondering why he was told to go home. He found out why.

++++ Later that day, in Ludwig's house+++++

_BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG. BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG. BRRRRIIIIIINNNN-_

"_Hallo?_" Gilbert asked, feeling nice for once.

"-YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES! DO YOU REALIZE YOU LEFT A FUCKING HICKY THE SIZE OF MONTANA ON MY NECK?-"Alfred shouted into the mouthpiece. Gilbert couldn't help it. He started laughing, dropping the phone as Alfred began ranting about having to hide the damn thing.

Ludwig came down stairs, hearing laughter. Gilbert was bent double, laughing so hard he was crying and Alfred's voice practically shrieking over the phone (which was on the ground). Deciding it was for the best that he faked remembering what had happened the other night; he turned and went back to his office, trying not to snicker himself.

++++++ Fin++++

Sorry. Did your eyes bleed? Sorry again that the smut took so long to get going. I figured that it would be rather sweet of Gilbert to walk Alfred through the steps rather than just jumping on him like I originally planned. And Ludwig was not originally part of it either, but believe it or not, I actually wrote '_Just One Night_'_**before**_this –le gasp-, and the idea of Gilbert telling other Nations that Alfred liked being bit on the neck during sex and he liked a good three-some sounded hilarious, so this was obligatory. I hope you enjoyed?

Review?


End file.
